


Living with Lovebirds

by EvillyFriendly



Series: It's Beginning to Look A Lot Like Starlight [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, Starlight Celebration (Final Fantasy XIV), minor mention of thancred/warrior of light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28458105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvillyFriendly/pseuds/EvillyFriendly
Summary: Alisaie voices her annoyance over her two friends' overly mushy behaviour.
Series: It's Beginning to Look A Lot Like Starlight [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083308
Kudos: 2





	Living with Lovebirds

They were doing it again.

Alisaie could see them across the Rising Stones. Smiling and giggling over things they whispered to one another. Looking dumb and doey-eyed at each other. Bellona and Thancred…

Since returning from the First, they had been less shy about their relationship. Openly holding hands and touching more. It had been annoying watching them trying to hide it before—as the two of them had been terrible at it anyway. But now with them flaunting it on display everywhere, Alisaie felt it was even more unbearable. 

Honestly it was absolutely mushy. All Bellona wanted to do was spend time with Thancred. Hardly having any time to spar with her. Something about wanting to spend some down time with him while he was under order of bed rest. She didn’t know why. Hadn’t she spent enough time with the man while they were on the First?

“Let them alone, sister. They’re in love.” Alphinaud had gently scolded when she had said as much.

Unlike her, he and the others seemed to not mind their comrades’ gushy displays of affection. Seemed to ignore the fact the two of them were always practically in each other's arms. Looking like the painted cover of one of her mother’s romance novels. 

It was especially worse with Starlight; the holiday always seemed to drag out the romantics. And it seemed the Warrior of Light and her paramour would be no different.

They were helping decorate the Stones for Starlight. The idea had been Tataru’s. It seemed somehow appropriate that they had made their return just in time for the holidays. Which had seemed to put everyone into quite the festive mood despite depressing current events.

Thancred and Bellona were chipper, giggling like children as they playfully decorated each other. Attacking each other with ribbons and glitter while they worked. At one point Thancred had managed to capture Bellona in a length of garland. Using it to reel her in close to him. Coultenet had thankfully called Alisaie away to help with something else before she could see anymore of their ridiculous flirting.

“Is it socially acceptable to stab them with a candy cane?” Alisaie sighed, watching the couple. 

“No. No it is not. And they’re not that bad.Now help me with this box.” He grunted, struggling with a crate of snowman-shaped Starlight decorations. 

“Oh come on. You really aren’t bothered by it?” Alisaie insisted as she helped him heft up the heavy box. Together they shuffled across the room with it. 

Her brother gestured for her to help set the crate down atop the bar counter. “I seem to recall you being rather upset about the opposite before.” He pointed out.

Indeed, Alisaie had found it frustrating to see their friends trying to hide their relationship. Didn’t they trust them? The people they had fought alongside? The people who were like family? It had honestly stung a bit to feel so untrusted.

But now she almost missed when they tried to keep it a secret. It certainly had involved less of them staring at each other like lovesick teenagers. 

Alisaie wrinkled her nose up. “Do you remember when mother and father would get like that? Swooning over one another as if they had never been in love before.”

“Yes.” Alphinaud smiled fondly at the memory. “I remember walking into the parlor one day to see them waltzing to something on the orchestrion. It was quite a shock because I didn’t know father knew how to dance.”

“He didn’t.” Alisaie corrected. “Remember, mother said he had stepped on her feet so many times that she had to soak them in ice water for the rest of the night.”

“Ah that’s right!” The boy laughed. “Father felt so bad about it—he fussed over and tended to her the entire night. Bringing her tea and food and oils to massage her feet.”

Alisaie allowed herself to reminisce on it for a moment. It even brought a smile to her lips, and she had to stifle a chuckle. “They spent the rest of the night curled up with each other. Staring at each other all doey-eyed. I had to confine myself to my room because they wouldn’t stop kissing.”

Her parents loved each other and she loved them. But dear six year old Alisaie hadn’t been fond of seeing them being all saccharine and lovey-dovey with each other all the time. 

“That’s love, dear sister.” Her twin told her.

And Alisaie crossed her arms. “I know.”

“Then you should be fair to Bellona and Thancred, though. They’ve been through a lot recently.” Alphinaud said as he dug through the box to find something that would appropriately decorate the bar. 

“We’ve  _ all _ been through a lot recently.”

“Then you should understand that they’re allowed to have certain indulgences. Asides, aren’t you happy for them?”

Alisaie huffed, casting another look across the room to the love birds. Looking so happy as they laughed and horseplayed and teased each other. And she had to admit under her annoyance, she did feel  _ some  _ fondness for the sight. Maybe a little. 

“I suppose…” She sighed. “But I’m hiding the mistletoe from them. There’s only so much mushy romance I can handle.”  
  
  



End file.
